Une Petite Aide
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "A Little Help" par HowObjectionable : Dans lequel il y a un peu de fluff H/A pour illuminer votre journée


_Auteur : HowObjectionable_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

**Note de l'auteur : Ainsi, c'est ma première tentative avec ces personnages. Soyez gentils, merci :P**

* * *

**Une Petite Aide**

* * *

Artemis tapotait de ses doigts le livre sur le sol, l'impatience crépitait dans l'air autour de lui. Le rythme était simple, en trois –non quatre, presque, mais pas cinq accords en tout cas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre en argent qui jurait sur son bras nu reposé sur son baggy. Sa veste de cuir brun avait été jeté sur le côté – montrant combien Artemis se fichait de montrer son sens de la mode au monde, c'était bien trop chaud pour qu'elle s'enfile sur ses tee-shirts offensants lorsqu'il s'asseyait à l'extérieur. L'été était là de nouveau, et la mère d'Artemis avait insisté pour qu'il fasse don de ses cadeaux de Septembre dernier sur la promesse que ceux de son seizième anniversaire seraient sans égal.

Du coin de l'œil, Artemis pensa apercevoir une légère brume. La plupart des humains auraient pris ça pour une conséquence de la chaleur, mais, comme les temps l'avaient prouvé, Artemis Fowl II n'était pas un humain comme les autres. « Tu es chatoyante, Holly. Ce n'est pas l'un des nouveaux uniformes, c'est ça ? »

La brume de chaleur sembla se solidifier et un fin visage cerné de cheveux rouges –*plus longs maintenant et avec une frange plus définie* remarqua Artemis- apparu, suivit promptement par une figure élancée dans un uniforme vert. Le Capitaine Holly Short sourit à Artemis, éteignant ses ailes en s'approchant pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Comment se passe le traitement, Arty ? » furent les premiers mots à sortir de sa bouche. « Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir rendu visite pendant un moment, mais les choses étant ce … »

Artemis leva une main pour l'arrêter : « Ça se passe bien, » répondit-il, « bien que je ne sois évidemment pas totalement remis, mais je progresse. » Cette petite déclaration achevée, son subconscient le félicita pour cette phrase de seize mots. « Doucement, » Répéta-t-il fermement. Holly leva un sourcil au ton utilisé, aussi Artemis regarda-t-il autour de lui pour changer de sujet.

« Tu … euh…. es jolie, aujourd'hui, Capitaine, » Marmonna-t-il. _Marmonner _? Et puis quoi ensuite ?

Holly faisait tout son possible pour ne pas montrer qu'elle prenait son compliment très à cœur. « Merci, Artemis. Ton jean te va bien, » répliqua-t-elle, s'attirant un froncement de sourcils de la part de son interlocuteur. « En fait, tu m'as en quelque sorte amené à parler de la raison pour laquelle je suis venue. »

Artemis soupira. Il savait ce qui allait arriver. Il ne savait juste pas où ça allait les mener. Néanmoins, il indiqua au capitaine elfe de continuer.

« Orion, » Prononça Holly. Artemis savait qu'elle avait remarqué sa raideur, mais continua malgré tout. « Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit l'année dernière, n'est-ce pas ? Nous devons avoir … »

« …une longue conversation à ce sujet, oui, » répondit Artemis. « Je sais. »

Un ange passa entre les deux amis.

« Alors ? » Demanda Holly, soudainement évitant son regard, se plongeant avec beaucoup d'intérêt dans la contemplation d'une marguerite solitaire. « Ces _choses _qu'Orion a dites. A propos de toi. Et de moi. Elles devaient venir de quelque part. »

« Pas forcément, » répliqua Artemis, sa causticité habituelle l'emportant sur ses émotions. « J'ai, pour ma part, règle de ne pas faire confiance aux dérivés de maladie mentale. »

« Alors rien de tout cela n'était vrai ? » S'enquit Holly, le regardant, ses yeux vairons rencontrant les siens. Elle paraissait –optimiste ou déçue, Artemis n'aurait su dire. Il ne pouvait pas s'amener à répondre, toutefois, et Holly était clairement mécontente par ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux. Holly grogna. « Artemis, c'est ridicule. »

Artemis ouvrit sa bouche afin de protester de son innocence, et puis la referma de nouveau. Il n'y avait rien à dire il n'était pas innocent.

Le silence retomba, pas tendu mais pas plus confortable qu'auparavant. Les deux protagonistes, elfe et humain, étaient perdus dans leurs pensées.

« Combien ? » Demanda Holly brusquement.

« Quoi ? »

« Ne joue pas les imbéciles avec moi, Artemis Fowl, combien de temps ça a duré ? Dis-moi la vérité. Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ? Est-ce que c'était lorsque j'ai… lorsque nous… »

Artemis grimaça. Il n'y avait plus de raison de le lui cacher maintenant. Elle connaissait ses sentiments tout autant –probablement même plus- que lui. « Nous sommes embrassés ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Oui, » lui répondit Holly, de nouveau franchement intéressée par la marguerite.

Le jeune génie eut un moment d'hésitation. Il considéra la question, la considéra soigneusement. Holly desservait une réponse, et, pour être honnête, il était plus qu'un petit peu curieux lui-même. « Non. Oui. Partiellement. »

« Tu répètes ? » Holly demanda après un instant, fronçant les sourcils à la pelouse.

« Non, Holly, ce n'était pas lorsque ça a commencé. Oui, c'était lorsque j'ai réalisé mes sentiments. Donc la réponse est partiellement. » Artemis était ravi de sa conclusion. Elle avait l'air solide, sans réponses hâtives de quelque ordre.

« Alors quand ? »

Le grognement d'Artemis, contrairement à Holly précédemment, était uniquement interne. Très bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. Il allait éclairer leur lanterne à tous deux en réexaminant ses souvenirs.

« Je t'ai remarqué très tôt, » admit Artemis, permettant à sa partie clinique de prendre le dessus pour éviter la gêne. Ça arriverait plus tard. « Je savais que, si notre relation continuait comme elle était, mes corps et esprit à l'aube de la puberté te verraient bientôt sous un nouveau jour. Néanmoins, j'ai tâché de mettre cela de côté le plus possible. »

Holly ferma ses yeux, paraissant effrayée et encline à ce qu'il continue son histoire.

« Ils ont effacés ma mémoire. J'aurais pu la laisser ainsi. J'aurais pu continuer ma vie de la sorte. Mais je ne supportais pas l'idée de tout oublier –de t'oublier. Tu as sauvé mon père, Holly. Et puis tu as sauvé mon plus vieil ami d'une mort presque certaine que _j'_avais incité. Je ne pourrais jamais t'être suffisamment reconnaissant pour cela. »

« J'ai fait ce que quiconque aurait fait, Artemis, » Dit gentiment Holly. « Il n'y avait … il n'y avait rien… »

« Peut-être. De toute façon, mon plan pour battre le lavage de cerveau marcha –mais seulement après que tu m'ais sauvé la vie, à nouveau. Et puis de nouveau nous avons sauvés ensemble le monde. »

« Avec Mulch et Butler pour nous épauler, » lui rappela Holly.

Artemis ignorait ses interruptions. Il était concentré. « Nous nous sommes alliés encore une fois pour sauver deux mondes différents. On nous a enlevés trois années de notre vie mais nous étions ensemble. J'avais la magie, et dans le tunnel temporel… nous étions proches. Nous faisions _partie_ l'un de l'autre. »

Holly ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher elle le regarda dans les yeux, regardant sa propre prunelle noisette clignant dans son globe oculaire. « Amis, » dit-elle dans un murmure, avec un faible sourire étirant ses lèvres. « Unis par traumatisme. N'est-ce pas ainsi que tu l'as défini il y a quelques années ? »

« C'était le cas à l'époque, » conclut Artemis, ignorant la légère moquerie. « Puis, à Hybras. Je me souviens exactement du moment. Quand j'ai pensé, pendant un moment, que tu étais partie pour toujours. »

« Lorsque c'était à ton tour de me sauver, » conclut Holly. Les deux amis sombrèrent à nouveau dans le silence.

Ce fut Holly qui parla la première, un ferme mouvement de la tête accompagnant ses paroles. « Je suis navrée, Artemis, mais c'est juste ridicule. Il y a tellement de choses qui ne vont pas dans cette situation que je ne peux pas les compter toutes. »

« Essaye ? » Suggéra gentiment Artemis, un rictus aux lèvres.

Holly le regarda. « Bien, premièrement, Artemis, tu es humain. Je ne le suis pas. »

« Hors sujet. »

« Non. Nous avons vu, aux premières loges, combien de dommages cela peut engendrer. Turnball Root n'était pas un brave homme, mais il aimait sa femme. Je ne pense pouvoir faire ce qu'il a fait –regarder la personne qu'il aime vieillir, tandis que je… et il n'y aurait rien, _rien_ que je puisse faire. »

Artemis tiqua, notant mentalement tous les tenants et les aboutissants de cette discussion, mais se retenant de commenter dans un élan de courtoisie. Il se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

« Et tu as quoi, quinze ans ? »

« Presque seize. Adulte. »

« Je suis une octogénaire, Artemis. »

Artemis éclata de rire. « Oh voyons, Holly, en équivalence humaine tu ne dois pas avoir plus de vingt printemps. Et par ces standards … »

« Je suis toujours bien trop vieille pour toi, » remarqua Holly judicieusement. « Et bien plus que cela, il y a le problème que je sais que tu évites. Et il est plutôt gros, ce problème-là. »

Artemis ne souriait plus. Il fronça les sourcils dans sa direction, espérant clairement qu'elle n'ait pas relevé ledit problème. « Oui, je sais. »

« Effectivement. Et je te l'ai dit à l'époque, Artemis, que ça n'arriverait pas. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Pas de nouveau. »

« Oui. Tu l'as dit. »

Une troisième période de silence, tous les deux distraits encore et toujours par leur train de pensées.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller, Arty, » prononça Holly hâtivement. « Je promets de repasser te voir bientôt. Fais-moi plaisir et sors-toi ça de la tête. »

« C'est ton dernier mot ? » Lui demanda Artemis, se levant pour l'imiter.

« Tu le sais bien, » répliqua Holly, se détournant pour s'en aller et tombant presque sur le livre jonchant le sol. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ah… quelque chose que Juliet m'a passé, » répliqua vivement Artemis, lui prenant le bras pour qu'elle soit face à lui. Il ignora le regard de surprise qu'elle lui adressa : « J'ai une question. »

Holly tiqua. « Ok ? » Dit-elle après une brève hésitation.

« Tu ne penses pas que mes sentiments soient appropriés. Tu ne penses pas que ça marcherait. Mais tu n'as pas … »

« Ah non, » l'interrompit Holly. « Il n'y a pas moyen ! Je ne jouerai pas à ce jeu. »

Artemis sourit de son sourire de vampire attitré. « Très bien, Holly. Alors j'ai une autre question. Que ferais-tu … si je t'embrassais là maintenant ? »

« Si tu _quo.. _? » Commença Holly, mais elle fut interrompue par Artemis faisant exactement ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Le baiser dura peut-être un peu plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû, vu qu'Holly n'arrivait pas à être aussi découragée qu'elle l'aurait crue. Ça ne l'empêcha pas cependant une fois qu'ils eurent finis de dégager son bras et de taper le garçon à l'épaule.

« Par le nom de Frond, à quoi joues-tu Artemis ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Une expérience. Es-tu mécontente ? »

« Là… là n'est pas la question ! M'as-tu au moins _écouté _? » Bafouilla-t-elle.

« Réponds à la question, Capitaine, » Répondit Artemis, d'un ton presque taquin.

« Je m'en vais, » déclara-t-elle, détournant le visage pour ne pas qu'il n'aperçoive le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues. « Je t'appellerais demain ou un autre jour. Au revoir ! »

Un scintillement et elle avait disparue.

Artemis eut un rictus. Ça s'était bien passé. Il se pencha et récupéra le livre, jetant un coup d'œil à la couverture. Le rictus s'élargit. Prenant conseil auprès d'un manuel d'aide aux relations amoureuses ? Juliet n'allait _jamais _le lui faire oublier.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Et, avec cette bêbête tentative de fluff, je clos. Les commentaires font toujours plaisir :3**

**Note de la traductrice : Si mes souvenirs sont bons, j'ai eu une demande de fandom concernant AF **** Voici l'une de mes réponses, la seconde arrivant ce soir. J'ai dû lire ces textes il y a plus d'un an mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'y consacrer. Maintenant c'est chose faite et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce texte guilleret qui m'a fait sourire. Pour ceux qui ne voient pas qui peut être Orion, lisez **_**Artemis Fowl et le complexe d'Atlantis **_**disponible depuis mai de cette année au moins sur Amazon (le tome 7 par Eoin Colfer) : Celui-là et le 6****ème**** je les ai lu en anglais alors que le reste m'est passé entre les mains dans la langue de Molière, donc j'espère avoir bien retranscrit l'atmosphère de la série. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine à vous tous, ceci a été fait sans bêta lecteur alors pour toute erreur pardonnez-moi !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
